


Déjà fini ?

by AndersAndrew



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Blood, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mindfuck, Seduction, Sexual Violence, Teasing, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si Izaya était une femme, les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples. Il pourrait jouer avec le coeur des hommes et les briser autant qu'il lui plairait. Hélas, il doit se contenter de ce qu'il a, de ce qu'il est. Et de ce qu'il peut obtenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Déjà fini ?

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Déjà fini ?  
> Fandom : Durarara!!  
> Rating : M  
> Genres : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, romance (sort of), lime  
> Personnages : Shizuo/Izaya  
> Nombre de mots : 1115  
> Commentaires : écrit pour le 5 acts sur les thèmes "Restraint, Blood, Washing" et inspiré du doujin "Kawaii wa Bouryoku" par Dude

Si Izaya avait été une femme, il aurait pu jouer avec les sentiments des hommes comme personne.   
Il aurait pu s'amuser à les séduire, pour les jeter ensuite, et regarder leur ego se fracasser un peu avant qu'ils ne se jettent dans le vide pour lui – pour elle, parce qu'elle les avait abandonné et ramené à un état primaire de désespoir et de vide.   
Cette bizarre fragilité humaine toute propre à l'homme, y compris le plus fort, il aurait aimé l'exploiter directement, en faisant jouer ses propres atouts, faire opérer sa stratégie face à face, et non plus par le biais de pions féminins qu'il utilisait déjà.  
Par exemple, ç'aurait été une de ses ambitions de soumettre Heiwajima Shizuo à ces manipulations affectives. Parce que même la meilleure des marionnettes n'aurait pas été assez habile pour jouer avec lui. S'il avait été une femme, il n'aurait eu aucune inquiétude : il aurait très vite gagné la partie.  
Mais la réalité était là. Il n'était pas une femme.  
Alors il devait se contenter de l'emprise qu'il avait su construire, en tant qu'homme, et d'accepter la part du feu. Il n'arriverait jamais à faire en sorte que Shizuo tombe amoureux de lui.  
Toutefois, il pouvait le contraindre au sexe. Ce n'était pas bien différent d'une forme de violence, tout compte fait.   
La bagarre se transforma en empoignade, et l'étreinte s'avéra désordonnée, brutale. Le corps de Shizuo le clouait au sol et il avait du mal à respirer, surtout s'il se débattait. Il se faisait l'impression d'être faible. Il avait néanmoins d'autres tours dans sa manche, des tours plus subtiles.  
Il pouvait surmonter le choc, le chaos, l'avilissement. Il pouvait reprendre le contrôle et tourner la situation à son avantage, même si l'autre était plus grand, plus fort, plus enragé. Tant qu'il ne le mordait pas à la jugulaire ou qu'il ne lui écrasait pas les côtes, il y avait toujours moyen de lui faire plus de mal qu'il ne lui en faisait.  
Et de le forcer à prendre une autre voie que celle du sang. La voie qu'il voulait lui faire prendre et celle qui serait douloureuse pour eux deux. Mais davantage pour Shizuo au final, ce qui était bien. Parfait.  
Il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait le faire.  
Écarter subrepticement les cuisses et se laisser porter par leurs mouvements erratiques, le frottement produit par leurs gesticulations frénétiques pour se démêler l'un de l'autre. Quelques gémissements au bon moment, juste ce qu'il faut pour lui faire accélérer les battements du cœur sans que ce soit trop flagrant. Faire mine d'être soumis à sa force, sans chercher à dissimuler sa hargne d'être en position de faiblesse.  
Du sexe. Il sait qu'il peut y arriver, il sait que si l'âme d'une bête est impénétrable, son corps, lui, réagit avidement à une adroite stimulation de ses pulsions.  
Il peut très bien faire semblant qu'il n'en a pas envie – parce que c'est la vérité, pour une fois, la vérité plus nue que sa chair malmenée, lorsque Shizuo lui arrache son pantalon, avec ses gros doigts maladroits, sa faim dévorante. Il le sait doux, mais seulement avec ceux qu'il aime ; il le pousse donc à la violence, alors même qu'il retient ses poignets et bloque Izaya sous lui, aussi lourd que du plomb.  
Pas de désir. Izaya n'est que pure haine et malveillance. Ses yeux scintillent lorsque Shizuo sort son sexe et il éclate d'un rire strident qui leurs vrille à tous deux les oreilles. Le blond lui écrase la main sur le visage pour le faire taire, pourtant l'informateur continue de rire, hystériquement. Peut-être qu'il ne réalise pas encore.  
L'intrusion. Tellement horrible, tellement noir, tellement puissante et moche qu'il a une sorte de malaise vagal. Ses gémissements ne sont plus alors simulés. Il serre les dents, les doigts comme des serres, prêts à déchirer. Sauf que Shizuo le retient.  
Ils se fixent, et Izaya sait qu'il a gagné. Jamais Shizuo n'aurait commis un acte aussi abject de son propre chef. Il avait encore réussi à l'amener là où il voulait. Le pire était sans doute que Shizuo s'en rendait compte, et que cette réalisation en elle-même était un des rares plaisir d'Izaya. La cerise sur le gâteau qu'il avait lui-même confectionné.  
Quoiqu'il fasse désormais, il était perdu.  
Alors l'informateur savait qu'il allait souffrir, que Shizuo allait se venger. Mais ça en valait bien la peine. C'était pire qu'une trahison, lorsqu'on ne pouvait pas se faire confiance à soi-même pour se comporter honorablement. Encore une fois, Izaya lui prouvait qu'il n'était qu'une bête féroce...et il allait finir par y croire.  
A sa grande surprise, Izaya plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser tendre, ce n'était pas de l'affection, pourtant c'était parfait, et c'était ce dont avait besoin Shizuo à cet instant précis – toujours, toujours ce soucis du timing chez Izaya, qui était toujours impeccablement préparé aux éventualités les plus incongrues.  
\- HA !  
Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le sourire se former contre sa bouche. Il resserra son emprise sur les poignets et les sentit craquer.  
\- Déjà fini ?, susurra Izaya, toute moquerie et crocs sortis malgré la douleur.  
« Quoi, tu n'avais jamais embrassé ? », se demanda-t-il en silence. Il ne demanderait pas. Ne voulait pas savoir – voulait désespérément savoir.  
Izaya se sentit partir, disparaître. Libéré de tout, interrogations, rancune et faux-semblants lourds à supporter.   
Fin de la partie. 1-0.

C'était salissant, honteux et ça apportait son lot de souffrances – seulement physiques.  
Izaya était rentré à pieds, en boitillant. Il saignait, un de ses poignets était cassé.  
Il sentait quelque chose – il ne voulait pas penser quoi – suinter sous son pantalon déchirés.  
Se laver pour ne plus penser. Se sourire dans la glace, les sourcils froncés – un hématome sous la joue.  
Il aime et déteste ces journées.   
S'il était une femme, le monde pourrait bien lui appartenir, il n'aurait pas besoin de tourner en rond autour du même monstre. Parce qu'il n'y aurait pas de partie à jouer, pas de match à gagner.  
Il serait libre d'aimer qui bon lui semble et d'en faire son esclave – y compris son animal domestique, y compris une bête, pourquoi pas ? Les femmes peuvent tout se permettre, le monde est à leurs pieds, si elles s'en donnent les moyens.  
Izaya n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire.   
Pourtant il regarde le sperme mêlé de sang s'évacuer par le siphon de la douche en s'interrogeant : pour qui est-ce que c'est devenu le pire dans cette histoire ?  
Jusqu'à quand devra-t-il tenir avant de crever comme cette sensation dégueulasse le lui laisse présager ?  
« Jamais », lui dit son cœur. Tout le monde mourra avant.


End file.
